


Ночь караоке

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Ланселот хочет, чтобы Камунра пел для него; Камунра отказывается





	Ночь караоке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Karaoke Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676953) by [disenchantedphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchantedphoenix/pseuds/disenchantedphoenix). 



> Бета - [Pheeby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby), Lenel

— Если ты сию же секунду не перестанешь таскаться за мной, клянусь, я оторву тебе голову!..

Но рыцарь все равно продолжал идти следом: как верный, но очень надоедливый щенок.

— Ну же, Ками, хоть разочек! Ничего тебе не сделается!

— Позволю себе не согласиться, — высокомерно бросил Камунра и отвернулся. Хотелось побыть одному, а не в компании какого-то идиота, который таскается за ним по залам. Вся эта ночь в целом была сплошной катастрофой.

Кто-то — хотя не было доподлинно известно, кто именно — сумел раздобыть и притащить в музей выпивку. Все воспользовались этим на полную катушку, и музей превратился в ад. Все, кроме Камунра: он избегал спиртного, зная, как оно влияет на чувства и заставляет терять сосредоточенность. Но сэра Ланселота это, похоже, не волновало: он всё ёщё благополучно ковылял следом, грохоча доспехами.

— Правда, ничего тебе не сделается, — продолжал настаивать рыцарь. — Это же просто развлечение, чего ты такой чопорный?!

— Это ты наглый, — прорычал Камунра.

Главным образом он присутствовал на этой вечеринке, чтобы быть там единственным с трезвым взглядом. Сперва было даже весело наблюдать, как все выставляют себя идиотами (и как ни крути — это прекрасная возможность для шантажа). Но наблюдать, как младший братишка тискается с тем американским ночным сторожем, оказалось уже чересчур. А затем, подумать только, кто-то предложил петь караоке: тогда Ланселот вытащил его на сцену перед всей толпой и сунул в руку микрофон.

Излишне говорить, что Камунра сбежал. Но судя по всему, этого рыцаря вариант «нет» не устраивал.

— Всего одну песню, — клянчил Ланселот, изо всех сил пытаясь удержаться на ногах. — Одну ма-а-а-аленькую песенку! Только для меня!

— Я же сказал — нет. А теперь проваливай.

— Это из-за того, что ты шепелявишь?

Камунра резко обернулся:

— Как ты смеешь предполагать такое?!

— А-а, так это потому, что ты шепелявишь, — с укором ответил Ланселот. И прислонился к ближайшей стене, немного покачиваясь. — Подумаешь, небольшой дефект речи, нечего его стыдиться.

— Есть чего, если из-за него люди не воспринимают тебя всерьёз, — ответил Камунра, закатив глаза.

— Все здесь воспринимают тебя всерьёз! — встретив сомневающийся взгляд Камунра, Ланселот уточнил: — Ну, хорошо. Некоторые из нас.

Пауза.

Потом Ланселот протянул открытые ладони в умоляющем жесте:

— Ну я-то воспринимаю тебя всерьёз?..

— Возможно теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не стремлюсь быть особенно дружелюбным. Я же посмешище, — Камунра пошёл дальше, хотя ему было уже легче от того, что Ланселот, судя по шагам за спиной, продолжает за ним тащиться.

Камунра никогда не признался бы в этом даже себе, но сейчас ему не хотелось быть совсем одному. И было так хорошо, что есть возможность поговорить обо всем этом.

— Представь, что ты пытаешься управлять королевством, где все смотрят на тебя свысока.

Ланселот горько рассмеялся:

— Не сказал бы, что знаю хоть немного о том, как быть правителем, но среди рыцарей Круглого Стола я определенно был посмешищем.

Камунра остановился и обернулся: признание было неожиданным.

— Правда?

— Увы, да, — Ланселот наконец споткнулся и с лёгким кряхтением рухнул в объятия Камунра. — Они зло шутили надо мной. Надо сказать, что это было довольно жестоко.

— Я… не знал об этом, — Камунра попытался оттолкнуть рыцаря, но обнаружил, что тот вцепился в него что есть сил и, кажется, готов заплакать:

— Зачем им это было надо, Ками? Что я им сделал?

О, великие боги. Только не пьяные рыдания!..

Камунра неловко потрепал Ланселота по голове, пытаясь остановить его истерику:

— Все в порядке, просто… просто успокойся.

Но слёзы уже катились по лицу рыцаря:

— Они были так грубы со мной. Так грубы!..

И он начал всхлипывать прямо в тунику Камунра.

— Ладно, ладно, если я спою для тебя, ты пообещаешь перестать плакать?

В этот момент Камунра сделал бы что угодно, только бы решить эту проблему. Он был в отчаянии.

Ланселот кивнул, и Камунра неуверенно начал петь. Ничего особенного: просто какая-то песня, которую слишком часто крутили по радио: достаточно, чтобы суметь запомнить слова. В каких-то местах Камунра откровенно шепелявил — и сжимался внутренне, но Ланс, похоже, не обращал на это никакого внимания. Он действительно перестал плакать, и по его лицу расплылась улыбка. Очень подозрительная улыбка!

Камунра внезапно перестал петь, стукнул Ланселота по макушке и оттолкнул от себя:

— Ты мелкий негодяй!

— Но я добился своего, — усмехнулся рыцарь.

— Как я понимаю, ты устроил всё это, чтобы обмануть меня и все-таки заставить петь? — разгневанно пыхтел Камунра. — Рыцари Круглого Стола, вероятно, боготворили тебя!

— Нет, — серьёзно ответил Ланселот. — Они и вправду были не очень приятными людьми.

А потом снова улыбнулся:

— Пойдём веселиться с нами, а? Пожалуйста!

Камунра кротко вздохнул.

— Ладно. Но я не буду петь для всех!

— И не надо, — хмыкнул Ланселот. — Ты будешь петь только для меня, верно?

Камунра вновь закатил глаза и наконец позволил себе пойти обратно:

— Да. Только для тебя.


End file.
